The Fog
by FrostyAngelWings
Summary: Zim and Dib learn more about each other as they work together to overcome The Fog. Rated K for a small mention of blood. ZaDf. No ZaDr.
1. Chapter 1

The Fog

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
 **  
This might be a two-shot but is most likely only going to be a one-shot. I am not good at doing long stories so if someone wants to adopt this and turn it into something big please contact me through Private Messages. I do have requirements though. I'm fine with zadf and actually prefer it but there is to be ABSOLUTELY NO ZADR! I am fine if you're into that and I'm not against any sort of gay/lesbian but I find it impossible with Zim and Dib. Please R &R (please no mean comments corrections are appreciated.)**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

-Prologue-

The Tallest have told Zim that his mission is a fake and he didn't want to believe it at first, but he eventually accepted that it was true with no good reaction. He didn't do anything for days, didn't even show up for skool. Dib came by only to find a defensive GIR shooing him away. After a couple of days, Zim came back to skool but he wasn't his usual self. He never screamed that he was 'NORMAL' or glared at Dib in any way, shape, or form. This stopped after a week or so and he became his usual self, except for the fact that he didn't put any plans into action.

"Zim? Zim, is something wrong? You haven't planned anything in weeks!" Dib finally decided to ask.

" Go away Dib-beast! I don't want to deal with your pitiful accusations at the moment. Now BE GONE!" Zim exclaimed.

"You're up to something zim and I'm going to find out what!" Dib yelled back at Zim before he ran home.

-Chapter 1 "The fog!"-

The fog thickened as he tried to find his way home from skool that day.

"Damn this stupid fog! What on Irk is it made of!?" 'It stings like Red's words...' Zim thought to himself.

"Zim?!" A very familiar voice sounded.

"Dib-human?!" Zim confirmed.

"Zim, where are we? I can't see a thing!" Dib said becoming frustrated.

"I'm not sure. We only got out of skool a few min-" Zim got cut off as he hit a wall. "Ugh! I can't see ANYTHING!" Zim was angry and just wanted to get back to the base.

"Follow my voice! We'll have a better chance at seeing things if we're both looking!" Zim opened his mouth to argue but he knew Dib was right.

"Alright stinky-human, make noise!"

Zim wandered around as Dib kept saying things like "Oh, I'm Zim! I'm a stupid alien! I'm going to be dissected by the, oh so amazing, Dib!" till they found each other.

Zim slapped Dib as soon as he found him. "OW! What was that for!?" Dib asked angrily.

"Well I don't know, how about the whole ' Oh I'm Zim' thing! Or the fact that I can't find my way out of this stupid fog!" Zim replied angrily.

"How is the fog thing my fault?!" Dib yelled.

Zim just rolled his eyes and asked"How long have we been out here?"

"Ummm...I'm not sure. I think it's been half an hour or so." Dib replied unknowingly.

"Half an hour!" Zim yelled. "Do you know what damage GIR can do in half an hour!" Dib's eyes grew wide as he thought of this.

"Holy..." he trailed off, not wanting to even THINK about it.

 **I hope you liked it! I will update again next week if I can!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

 **I'm** _ **soooo**_ **sorry! I know I said a week but I got caught up in other FanFiction stories and re-watching Teen Titans (THE ORIGINAL!) Here you go!**

The fog finally cleared after a while. Zim was very surprised that nothing was destroyed. When he walked in GIR ran up and hugged him tightly around the waist, hanging a bit, for he had to jump to get around the squeedly-spooch instead of legs.

GIR kept rambling on asking if Mary had hurt him like the 'big meanies' did. Dib was surprised to hear that the Tallest had hurt him. He decided to ask. "What does GIR mean the 'big meanies' hurt you?" Dib asked, head tilted.

Zim looked at him and said nothing for a moment before replying. "Before you had asked why I wasn't planning anything...well...the reason is..." Should he really be telling Dib this? "The reason is that...my mission...it turns out that the Tallest had lied about it...they just wanted to get rid of me..." Dib was shocked. What could he say to that?

"Zim... I'm sorry." Dib didn't know what else he could say.

"Sorry for what? You won! You should be HAPPY! My whole mission was a LIE, my Tallests HATE me! And everyone thinks I'm a...a defect..." Zim said the last part more quietly. He didn't want to believe it. It was bad enough that he had to accept the fact that he had to Live on earth forever, but he also had to accept that he was... "a defect..."Zim repeated sadly. They stood there for a while before Zim spoke. "Get out, Dib. Just go. Now."

Dib hesitated for a second before turning to the door. A part of him wanted to scream. He had WON yet another, slightly bigger, part of him wanted to hug Zim and squeeze him till he felt better. 'What am I thinking!' Dib thought ' he's your enemy... WHY AM I FEELING SORRY FOR HIM!' Dib couldn't get over the fact that he cared. Dib turned back to look at Zim for a moment before saying " I really am sorry, Zim." He walked out the door and left Zim all alone.

-Author's Note-

 **Well turns out it did go two chapters! I might continue but I'm going to let your reviews tell me whether I should or not. Please review so I can tell if I should go for 3 chapters! I hope you all liked it! Remember this is my first Zim story so please don't be harsh on me about any mistakes!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

The next day, Dib had gone to skool and noticed Zim wasn't doing anything but play with a pencil. Dib was too worried and confused to notice the pencil float. Zim hadn't done anything all day but sit there. Dib didn't know what to do. He wanted things back to normal. Well as normal as it ever was.

_Time_Jump_

When the final bell rang, Zim was the first out of the class and Dib the last. When Dib was finally out, Zim had been waiting for him. Zim was the first to speak. "Took you long enough."  
Zim said with the tiniest smirk ever seen.

"Why were you waiting?" Dib asked calmly.

"Why did YOU apologize? You did nothing wrong last night." Dib paused for a moment shocked that he didn't know already.

"I...um...I..." he trailed off, thinking that if he told the truth, Zim would be mad at him for giving him pity. "I just felt sorry...I don't know..."

The boys left it at that and started walking home. They usually took different paths but this time, they walked together. They walked till they came up to Dib's house, which was closer to skool than Zim's. "Well if there's anything else you want to say, say it now or it'll have to wait till tomorrow." Dib said as he turned back to the alien.

"Um...well...thank you Dib-stink...you gave good services to me last night." Zim said awkwardly.

"Well...um...no problem...a-anytime..." Dib stuttered not really knowing how to respond. "If you need anything else...just...just ask."

"I will keep that in mind Dib-stink." Zim replied before he walking away.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

 **Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was really short. I have officially decided to make this a long story instead of just a 3-shot. YAY! Please review! I just have 1 small(but big) problem... I CAN'T THINK OF HOW TO GO ON! I know how it should go but I don't know how to go about it...Anyway... I hope you will like what I come up with! Till next time! Bye!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

Zim was back to his usual self and Dib was happy for it. There was just one problem... Dib was going through a bunch of junk that put him into a deep, DEEP depression.

Zim didn't take long to notice that Dib wasn't making any claims of him being an alien. For awhile, Zim thought it was just because Dib no longer saw him as a threat but Zim then realized that Dib would still want to prove he wasn't crazy like everyone claimed.

'So why IS he acting this way?' Zim thought as he watched Dib look sadly at his hands. Dib only looked up when he felt Zim's gaze.

As soon as he had looked up he looked back down again, writing something on his notebook paper. Dib proceeded to throw the paper at Zim's head after crumpling it.

Zim unrolled it and read the note. It read ' stop staring Zim! It's freakin creepy' Zim quickly wrote a reply that read ' whatever Dib-stink' and threw the paper back. Dib didn't look back up for anything till the bell rang, signaling that the day was done.

Dib didn't say anything as he ran out of the room. Zim had no idea why he was in such a rush, though Dib knew that THEY would get him if he wasn't gone in time. Zim ran after Dib, not thinking of what he was doing.

"Dib-human!" Zim called " Dib! Why are you running?!" Zim was hot on Dib's trail.

"Go away Zim!" Dib yelled not looking back. Zim then tackled Dib making them both fall to the ground.

"Zim! Zim get off! They're coming!" Dib screamed as he struggled to get free from the military trained alien. "Zim, I'm not kidding! GET OFF!" Dib got his right hand free and punched Zim in the face, freeing himself from the startled, green boy.

Dib continued to run and Zim stood to go after him when he heard someone yelling from behind him. Zim quickly hid in a bush so he may secretly inspect who the voice was.

"There he is!" The voice yelled. "Get him!" Another yelled as Zim saw a group of kids run past.

Dib screamed as the group piled on him. The boys threw punches and kicked him in the stomach till he coughed up blood. Zim then jumped out of the bush holding a deadly-looking gun.

All of the boys who noticed put their hands up making the others look up to see why their friends had stopped punching.

They went completely white as soon as they saw the gun. "Back away from the Dib-stink!" Zim said menacingly. The boys scooted across the asphalt, away from Dib. Zim cocked the gun.

"Zim! Don't!" Dib yelled as the alien slowly neared Dib, never looking away from the bullies. "Quiet Dib!" Zim said right before he pulled the trigger.

-Author's Note-

 **SUSPENCE! Turns out it won't be as long as I'd hoped to make this story. It'll probably end either next chapter or the chapter after that. If you have an idea for a story but you don't feel you can write it, let me know! If I decide to write it I WILL give you credit! Please review and I hope you liked it!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

As soon as Zim pulled the trigger, a gross goo went all over the boys. Zim immediately put the gun away, grabbed Dib's wrist, and ran. Dib was still in shock but he ran as well.

After running for ten minutes, Zim lead them to an alleyway so they could catch their breath.

"What...was...that...?" Dib asked in between gasps of air.

"...It...was my paste gun..." Zim said in between his own breaths. "I...use it...when it rains...unexpectedly..."

"Oh..." Dib said as his breathing finally started to calm down. "Thanks" Zim paused a moment.

"I did not do ANYTHING!" 'Of course he would deny it' Dib thought smiling. Zim noticed the way Dib was smiling at him. "What?!" He was genuinely confused

"You SAVED me..." Dib said teasingly as he poked at Zim's stomach...er... Squeedly Spooch.

"ME?! save YOU!? That's preposterous!" Zim exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest and puckering his lips.

"Yeah, whatever..." Dib said as he got up from his sitting position. "Well, I'm heading home. See you tomorrow I guess..."

"Wait!" Zim suddenly called startling Dib.

"What?" Dib asked forcing Zim to continue.

"H-How do I get back to my base?" Zim asked quietly, embarrassed by needing to ask his ENEMY where his own house was. Dib laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You don't even know where we are do you? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dib continued to laugh.

Zim shoved Dib, making him stagger a little. "Ok, ok. Let's go" Dib said as he started walking, Zim close behind.

-End-

-Author's Note-

So? How was it? I hope it was ok at least... Please review and again if you want me to write something else just let me know.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I hope you enjoyed it! This is me... Signing off!

-FrostyAngelWings


End file.
